


Uncomfortable Revelations

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grudging Affection, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles, takes place in season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter goes to find the Nogitsune after it nearly kills Derek and Chris.Peter is confronted face first with the Nogitsune and makes a difficult choice.





	

"Didn’t your mother tell you that you shouldn’t play with other people’s toys?”  Peter asked mildly as he emerged from the shadows. He would have left it alone except that Stiles had tried to hurt both Chris and Derek and he could not ignore that.

“And how exactly are _you_ going to stop me?” The Nogitsune within Stiles’ body wondered with a casually raised eyebrow. “You’re not as strong as you used to be and I’ve good reason to not be afraid of you.”

Peter’s lips curled into a snarl. “You should be.” He let his claws out one by one.

“You won’t hurt this body.” Stiles who wasn’t lounged against the door, hands in his pockets. “I have _all_ of his memories. Every. Delicious. One.” The dark entity jeered at Peter. “And who knows, perhaps I will share your secret to the Pack.”

Peter’s jaw set into a hard line. Things weren’t going exactly as he had planned.

“Shall I tell them how you pant for him?” The Nogitsune gave a sultry chuckle that made Peter’s skin crawl. “Shall I tell them how you beg when you’ve been pushed to your limit of abstinence? Shall I tell them how much Stiles enjoys watching you fight your attraction?” The creature who wasn’t Stiles licked his lips. “How much he secretly enjoys your frustration. How much nearly everything he does when he’s around you is to goad you into doing something?”

Peter shoved down memories into the far recesses of his brain. He refused to be baited. He was here to do a job. To make the thing pay for nearly killing Derek and Chris. “They won’t believe you.” He snarled.

“You were after him from the start.” The Nogitsune chuckled again. “Fixated. You wished he was the one you’d bitten. You knew once you came to your senses you’d made a grave mistake. But he came to you.”  
  
“I’ve never touched him.” Peter growled again.

“Now that is the biggest lie that has ever come out of your lips. You may not have physically touched him yet but you _have_ touched him.”

And now it was Peter backing up because the creature had started to move closer.

Too close.

Peter sucked in his breath and willed his body not to react the way it always did when Stiles was around. He knew the real reason why Scott didn’t trust him. Scott could smell his attraction and worried for his friend. Even Derek had talked to him about it. He’d never touched Stiles and wasn’t about to end his resistance especially with Stiles not being Stiles.

Chris, the annoying bastard, thought it was funny. The great Peter Hale brought down to his knees by a gangly teenager who nearly succeeded in killing him. Chris would never let him hear the end of it if he gave in. He hated teenagers.  

“You want to fuck him so badly you can taste it.” The Nogitsune cornered Peter. He rested an arm against the wall on one side of the wolf. “If you only knew the daydreams he has. The wet dreams. The things he does in the shower. When he’s desperate it’s not Lydia he thinks about.” The Nogitsune sniffed up his chest to his neck, body moving like a snake. “He thinks about what your cock is going to feel like. He’s practiced, you know? Oh, _yes_. He has dreams and toys.”

Peter’s claws retracted and he braced himself against the wall. He strove hard to think about something else, anything else because his treacherous body was _reacting_. This had been a terrible idea. He should not have let his temper get the better of him. It was dangerous for him to be anywhere near Stiles.

“Shall I tell you what he wants?” The Nogitsune trailed a finger down Peter’s neck to rest just at the base of his throat. “What if I just show you what he wants because I know you can’t resist it?”

Peter didn’t want to know. He knew that he should just shove the thing away from him and run but his eyes remained fixed on the Nogitsune. His lips half curled into a snarl as his heart hammered in his chest. “Don’t touch me.” He growled but did nothing to resist.

“You shouldn’t have come to find me alone.” The Nogitsune laughed low and harsh. “You let your anger get the better of you.” The creature hooked his fingers into Peter’s shirt and with a surprising amount of strength tore it open. “And you don’t want to run. Your pride won’t let you.”

Peter’s lips parted in a cry as he felt Stiles’ tongue on his chest. His tongue trailed little lazy licks from his throat all the way down to his navel.

“Don’t be too worried. Stiles wants this.” The Nogitsune hooked his fingers into Peter’s pants. “And you want your cock in his mouth. Poor Peter who never gets what he wants. What if I can give that to you? Would you work for me then? I could give you power, Peter.”

Long fingers worked the top button of his fly open and Peter’s brain was having difficulty with coherent thought.  His legs trembled as long desired attention was given to his cock.

“He’ll remember this.” The Nogitsune chuckled.

And Peter’s attention snapped back. He would. He would remember it. He reached down and gripped the Nogitsune hard by the shoulders. “He’ll also remember this.” Peter said between his teeth as he gave a roar of rage and threw the creature that wasn’t Stiles across the room. Stiles crumpled to the floor after hitting his head against the table and Peter was there in a second lifting him up.  
  
“Peter?” Stiles shook his head wildly in confusion. “Peter!” He gripped the older man.

“Stiles?” Peter hesitantly looked at the young man’s face. It was him now, for however briefly the Nogitsune had been knocked out. Blood trickled from Stiles’ head but it was just a superficial wound. It would hurt a lot but Stiles would be fine.

“Peter, you need to kill me before he comes back.” Stiles gripped the remains of Peter’s shirt. “Please, I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“I can’t, Stiles.” Peter sighed.

Stiles gave him an agonized look. “I just want it to stop.” He whimpered. “Make it stop, Peter.” He sagged against the wolf and clung to him.

Peter held him there, rocked him gently and stroked his hair. “I wish I could.” He didn’t know whether this was real or if Stiles even cared who it was comforting him. It could just as easily be the Nogitsune messing with him.

He only knew that he would resist until the bitter end.

“Peter?” Stiles asked after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about the shirt.” Stiles fingered the material nervously. “He’s gone for now but thanks for um. That. You can let go now.”

Peter immediately let go and put distance between them. He felt the sense of loss with more intensity than he’d ever imagined. Silence stretched the air around them divided the gulf between them. Why had he gone to find Stiles? The Nogitsune had tried to kill his former best friend and his nephew. He’d come for revenge, that’s why.

It wasn't the whole reason.

“Do you really want to fuck me?” Stiles asked brightly.

“I’d rather drive a hot poker through my eye.” Peter snorted derisively.

“You actually want to fuck me....” Stiles gloated in disbelief.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Peter grunted. “Or I might just kill you anyway.”

“Peter Hale wants to fuck me.” Stiles grinned smugly. “I’m going to set that as your ringtone.” It was ridiculous but it took his mind off of what he’d done and he desperately needed to not think about that, anything other than thinking about what he'd done. This was the only distraction he had from the horror so he latched onto it and refused to let it go.

“You don’t even have my number, you idiot.” Peter argued as he jostled Stiles' arm with grudging affection.

They could hear the rest of the pack on the way and Stiles reached over to rest his hand on Peter’s arm. “Thank you.” He said softly. “I mean it.”

“Get off.” Peter said gruffly and shook Stiles’ hand away. He already didn’t know how he was going to explain the lack of shirt and Stiles’ saliva on his chest. The last thing he needed was for the pack to see them in a compromising position. “I gotta go.”

Stiles didn't stop him from leaving and for that he was grateful.  
  
**FIN**


End file.
